doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ate-TL: Krystal with Sam Richardson
"The Ate-TL: Krystal with Sam Richardson" is Episode 226 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Sam Richardson. "The Ate-TL: Krystal with Sam Richardson" was released on October 24, 2019. Synopsis We continue Octdoughberfest 2019, The Ate-TL continues sic as we're joined by actor and comedian Sam Richardson (Veep, Detroiters) to review an Atlanta-based chain serving sliders and hot dogs, Krystal. Plus, a peachy edition of The Wiger Challenge. Nick's intro Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, as is often misattributed to Oscar Wilde, much like the quotes on inspirational Marilyn Monroe memes, but its actual author is the little-known English writer, Charles Caleb Colton, and his quip remains a frequently cited idiom in the Western world. And one would certainly be justified invoking in reference to a slider chain founded in Chattanooga, Tennessee in 1932 by Glenn Sherrill and his business partner, Rody Davenport Jr. Sherrill was inspired to open their first restaurant after a scouting mission to the Chicago outlets of midwest stalwart White Castle. Observing their success, and knowing his own Southern market was underserved in terms of quick service burger shacks, Sherrill and Davenport, for lack of a better term, ripped off White Castle, making the backbone of their menu the familiar sliders with thin square patties - though with one small alteration, the addition of mustard. Originality aside, the formula was a success for a reason, and Sherrill and Davenport's eatery became a dominant slider chain in the American South. Davenport's wife, Mary McGee, came up with its name, meant to reference the esteemed cleanliness of its kitchens and dining rooms, which at one point, may have been true. As its geographic reach expanded, so did its menu with the addition of slider-sized chicken sandwiches and miniature hot dogs called Pups, as well as sweet treats and, later, breakfast. Today, the map of White Castle restaurants and the 360 locations of its Southern mustard-enhanced clone is neatly split on the North and South sides of the Mason-Dixon line, much like Carl's Jr./Hardee's divide that separates Western from the Eastern United States. And while their product may be the Pepsi of sliders, ironic for a company headquartered in Atlanta, the home of Coca-Cola, its also the oldest burger chain in the South. But does its meat beat its big brother's? We return to Oscar Wilde. While he may not have originated the phrase coined by Charles Caleb Colton, he did at a tag to it - a second half of the witticism that is generally omitted. It reads in full "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery that mediocrity can pay to greatness." This week on Doughboys, Octdoughberfest 2019: The Doughboys Present: The Ate-TL continues as we review: Krystal. Fork rating Nick shared his order with Yusong. Mitch and Sam shared their giant order with Jen D'Angelo. The Wiger Challenge In the Wiger Challenge, Nick presents a mystery beverage and Mitch and Sam have to guess what it is. Today, Nick gave them The Peach Edition of Red Bull. Nick considered this Wiger Challenge a tie! Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #GrillRide The Feedbag Photos